Tactics
The tactics decides the long run, who is successful in KiO and plays for titles. Therefore, all tactics are here following lists and explains exactly how to use them best. Click just want to tactics on you more detailed information: 3-5-2 (defensive control - paper) 3-4-3 (defensive control - paper) 4-3-3 (offensive - scissors) 4-4-2 (offensive - scissors) 4-2-4 (unconditional offensive - scissors) 5-4-1 (total defensive and counter - rock) 4-2-3-1 (defensive, control and counter - rock) In goal, for every formation the cat (CA) is the best choice, so it is not listed explicitly in the tactics with. What beats what? Our rock-scissors-paper-principle Rock beats scissors. Scissors beats paper. Paper beats rock. Rock: 541, 4231 Best currently known Rock formation: 541 with crossings (wb, om), header (om or attacker) and ace (attacker or om). This formation does not need a man-to-man-marker, but it does need 2 defensive headers. A hammer is a good addition. Scissors: 442, 433, 424 Best currently known Scissors formation: 442 with 4 crossing and 2 header specialists. Add 1-2 back headers and/or a man-to-man-marker. Aces and hammers are not needed in 442. Paper: 352, 343 Best currently known Paper formation: 352 with 3 hammers. You need 1 CB header and a mixture of playmakers, crossing and header players for the offense. Superstitious OM and attackers are also good if they have a high bonus. But most of the goals against 541 are scored by the hammers, because 541 has a very strong defense against your offense. IMPORTANT: Playing the right rock-scissors-paper counter attack is NOT a guarantee to win each match where you guessed your opponent's formation right. The rock scissors paper principle is optimized for platinum teams. In strength regions below, it's not that important. Good specialist setups and overall higher team strength are more important there. Counter - general rules #Players who are at the front, can cause counterattack. #The counter-susceptibility depends on the tactics (3-5-2 for example, has a low sensitivity). #The counter-probability depends on the opponent's tactics from (5-4-1 for example, has a high probability) . #Counter-Aces can conclude counterattack with shots increased shooting power. #The incidence of Counter depends on the Score from (case of a tie, the probability is the highest). Specialists rating (SR) This value ranges between 0 and 11, and equals the number of meaningfully setup specialists. However, it is not necessarily the case that a special rating 11 represents the absolute best lineup for the respective tactic and no guaranteed victory, as different variants are possible and not equally strong. This also depends on the opponent! Note that the SR is only an indicator which shows how good your specialist setup is. It is not directly used in the simulation. Possession of the ball Possession of the ball is not a negligible factor because who often has the ball, can develop more opportunities. The possession in KiO is based solely on the number of midfielders. A ball (with the same Q) of 50:50 with a small deviation means that both teams have the same number of midfielders. If the player has set a more of a team, then sees the ball about 53:47 and about 56:44 when two players more. These values can of course vary from game to game by 1%.